Starscream talks to Nightfall
Here's how Starscream talks to Nightfall goes in Nightfall Twinkle, Part 1. decoding one of the Iacon entries enters Starscream: Nightfall, how fares Project Iacon? Nightfall Twinkle: There are a lot of entries, I fear. I only managed to decode 3. Starscream: And what do these entries comprise? Nightfall Twinkle: They were logged by Autobot archivists during the war, after I endured stasis. My only knowledge is that they are coordinates. Targeting locations from this very planet. I surmised that they could be vessels, shuttled from Cybertron, for safekeeping. Starscream: Such as historical documents or mystic treasures? Nightfall Twinkle: My greatest fear would be weapons of mass destruction, hidden away for later use. Starscream: This is why we must do everything in our power to keep sent vessels from Autobot reach. We are fortunate to have you on our side, Nightfall Twinkle. walks away from her but stops when Nightfall speaks up Nightfall Twinkle: Commander Starscream. I am puzzled by 1 peculiar finding. A historical reference to Soundwave, as Lord Megatron's surveillance lieutenant. an image of Soundwave Yet I have not seen him aboard the ship. Starscream: back to Nightfall Sadly, Captain Soundwave is dead. leaves Nightfall Twinkle: Hm. the bridge Starscream: Uh, Lord Megatron, Nightfall has many questions. Valuable trader archivist, but not a Decepticon. Megatron: Let us hope that Nightfall will complete Project Iacon, before you, your minions, Dreadwing, and Airachnid are forced to destroy her once and for all. his minions, Dreadwing, and Airachnid look shocked Soundwave returns to the Nemesis, sees 2 Vehicon troopers Vehicon#1: Soundwave! Soundwave: (with unknown voice) That's ''Captain ''Soundwave. What's your malfunction? Lower those weapons immediately. Vehicon#2: I'm sorry, sir, but Lord Megatron ordered us to take you into custody, should you ever return to the ship. Soundwave: (with unknown voice) What? Uh, clearly, there has been a mistake. out the Vehicons takes the Dark Energon cubes, enters the lab, looks shocked Twinkle turns around Soundwave: (with unknown voice) No! Princess Twilight Sparkle! the Resonance Blaster Nightfall Twinkle: I mean no harm. Soundwave: (with Starscream's voice) Oh? Then, what are you doing here? Nightfall Twinkle: Research. For Commander Starscream and Lord Megatron. Soundwave: (with Starscream's voice) Is this some kind of joke? Nightfall Twinkle: I do not understand. puts away the Resonance Blaster Nightfall Twinkle: And why did you call me, "Princess Twilight Sparkle?" Soundwave: (with Starscream's voice) Uh, why wouldn't I? Nightfall Twinkle: Because my name is Nightfall Twinkle. I am far from being a princess. Soundwave: (with Starscream's voice) You reminded me of someone I once knew, that's all. Nightfall Twinkle: You are Soundwave. Soundwave: (with unknown voice) Indeed. Nightfall Twinkle: Commander Starscream told me that you have been terminated. Soundwave: (with unknown voice) Commander Starscream says many things, only some which are true. Nightfall Twinkle: You...do not suggest that Lord Megatron's 2nd-in-command would speak falsehoods? Soundwave: (with Starscream's voice, laughing) You truly are being kept in the dark, aren't you? Nightfall Twinkle: to him You speak in many riddles, Soundwave. Please, tell what it is that you know. Soundwave: (with Starscream's voice) And in return? doors open Starscream: shocked Soundwave?! his missiles at him Nightfall Twinkle: Hold your fire! Megatron: Do as she says, Starscream. puts away his weapons Category:Mac Prime Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:Scenes Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers Category:Corpsebridefan Category:TransformersPrimfan